


Jackets

by oliveuicorns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, idk - Freeform, jackets, raphael has lots of clothes and a walk-in closet, simon likes trying on jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveuicorns/pseuds/oliveuicorns
Summary: What does Simon do when he can't sleep? Why sneak into Raphael's room and try on his jackets of course! But what happens when Raphael catches him in the act?





	1. Chapter 1

Simon laid on his bed in the Hotel Dumort, limbs sprawled around him as he stared at the ceiling, wishing he could just fall asleep. He had been awake now for what had seemed to be forever, letting his thoughts drift and swirl around in his head, dark and murky. He sighed deeply before heaving himself into an upright position, the bed springs creaking under his weight before stepping out of his room, closing the door softly behind him.

The hotel was silent, all fellow residents either asleep or out of the hotel, probably partying or whatever. Simon really couldn’t be bothered. His feet padded across the cold marble floor as he reached his destination, and walked in, closing the door behind him.

As he looked around the room, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. The room was empty. There wasn’t much in the room itself, only a bed with silk covers, a bookshelf, a desk that was covered in paperwork, and of course, a huge walk-in closet.

Simon, assuming the owner was out, made his way across the room and threw himself onto the bed. It was the softest, most comfortable bed he had ever laid on, its silky covers cool and smooth. He lay there for a while, savoring the comfort the bed had given him before suddenly getting up. He had an idea.

He walked into the closet and threw open the doors, walking in. There were racks upon racks of clothing, all of them fine, each one probably costing twice as much as what was in Simons own closet. As he rifled through the clothes, he found one, in particular, that was especially beautiful. It was a dark navy blue, with flowers sewn onto the jacket in a vibrant red thread, with silver buttons that seemed to make the jacket all more stunning.

Simon carefully slid one arm into the jacket, then the other and looked at himself in the mirror present in the room. It was comfortable, though a bit snug on him, it was tailored to someone else’s body type so that was to be expected. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the owner of the jacket, the one he had had a crush on for about a month now, the one who had helped him cope with becoming a vampire when the door to the room swung open.

“Simon, what are you doing in my room?” Raphael asked. Simon had been caught.    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon thinks about what to now.

Oh god. Simon was dead. So dead(well, deader than he already was). If Simon didn’t die of the embarrassment of being caught trying on his crush’s clothes, then Raphael would kill him himself for daring to try on one of Raphael’s jackets.

Raphael looked at Simon, amusement evident on his face as he awaited an answer. However, instead of answering, Simon blushed furiously, stuttering, before running out of the room, pushing past Raphael, forgetting he still had the jacket on. 

Simon ran into his room as fast as he could before slamming the door shut. If he had still been alive, his heartbeat probably would’ve been going crazy, however, being dead didn’t stop Simon from blushing like crazy, his face turning redder than a tomato. He groaned, running his fingers through his wild, untamed hair; what was he going to do now?

His first idea was to just hide in his room for the rest of eternity but that probably wouldn’t work for obvious reasons. His other plan was to run away from the hotel but, Simon couldn’t bring himself to do that. He had made himself at home in the gloomy hotel and had met quite a few vampires that had helped him settle in and couldn’t quite part with the hotel yet.

In the end, he just laid on his bed, regretting recent choices he had made when he realized something else. He had forgotten to return the jacket to Raphael. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short, but I'll get to the main part in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's point of view and the events that follow.

As the door shut behind him, Raphael took off his coat and sighed, smiling to himself. Raphael wasn’t sure whether or not he had remembered to lock the door of his room but, if he got to see Simon in his clothes, then Raphael would never lock his doors ever again. 

Simon had looked absolutely gorgeous in the jacket and Raphael could’ve stared at him all day if he could. The way that Simon had blushed had been adorable as well and for once, the fledgling was at a loss for words which was certainly an accomplishment. 

Raphael had been crushing on the vampire for a while by now but, the fledgling hadn’t shown any sign that he would be interested in men, let alone Raphael, despite Raphael’s constant flirting. Raphael couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this attracted to someone.

Raphael himself didn’t know why he was this attracted to Simon, for the newly turned vampire was very irritating, for he could ramble non-stop for  **hours** and it drove Raphael crazy sometimes! Still, Raphael found it endearing how his eyes would light up when he rambled on and on about a movie or tv show, or how he fiddled with whatever was in his hands, or when he was nervous, how he pressed his kissable lips together and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Now that he thought about, there were many reasons why Raphael liked Simon and could only hope that Simon would one day return his feelings. Feeling brave, Raphael ventured towards the door, now set on marching up to Simon’s door and confessing his feelings toward the fledgling, in hopes that the other would return his feelings.

But, just as he stepped out of his room, he came face to face with a flustered and blushing Simon, holding his jacket.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's point of view.

“Um…,” Simon started, awkwardly holding Raphael’s jacket, “here’s your jacket Rapha-” He never got to finish his sentence because no sooner did Raphael grab hold of Simon’s shirt and press their lips together.

Simon leaned into the kiss, their mouths fitting perfectly together, lips moving against one another in perfect harmony.Simon dropped the jacket to the floor and laced his fingers through Raphael’s soft hair, as Raphael placed his hands on Simon’s hips, drawing him closer.They probably could’ve stayed that way forever, without needing air they probably could but, slowly Raphael pulled away. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for longer than you could have possibly imagined” Raphael whispered, his normally perfect hair tousled, his lips pink and swollen from the kiss making Simon want to kiss him senseless all over again.

Suddenly remembering why he was here in the first place, Simon picked up the jacket which he had dropped on the ground, due to recent events, and handed it to Raphael, who took it and led Simon into his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know how great I was at writing the kiss scene so if it was awful, please don't judge!


	5. THE END

“So…” Simon said, awkwardly standing across from Raphael, who had now been just staring at him for the past 5 minutes without saying a word. “I’ve been meaning to tell to something,” Raphael began, for once, actually looking nervous for once, avoiding looking into Simon’s eyes, instead flitting his gaze all around his room. “I have had feelings for you for a while now.” He confessed, suddenly looking at Simon straight in the eye, asking the silent question: do you like me back?  
Simon smiled, walking up to Raphael and resting a hand on his cheek before replying “Of course I do dummy.” and pressing their lips together.   
This kiss was not like the first one, though just as memorable and amazing. While the first kiss was passionate and rushed, this kiss was slow and tender, like a reassurance or a promise, a promise of love.

❤️THE END❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first fanfiction so please don't be too disappointed if it sucks! Feedback and suggestions for other fanfics are greatly appreciated!


End file.
